


After the Tournament - Universe 2

by witchway



Series: Krufe Effle Tournament for the Honor Of Earth - Multi Universes [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Claustrophobia, College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Sex Pollen, Talk of Rape, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: “Swear to me I didn’t rape you,” Tony whispered, barely audible. “Swear to me I didn’t hurt you.”





	After the Tournament - Universe 2

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is of age, but still considered and treated like a kid, which is why he was NOT invited to the The Krufe Effle Tournament at all, so this is his fault, really.

Rocking, rocking, endlessly rocking, Peter moved with the large man above him in a smooth, graceful parody of a man making love to a woman.  
  
On his back, legs spread wide, pierced to the core, Peter was in the position of the woman.  
  
Which meant that he had turned out to be the useless fucking faggot that Toomy accused him of being right before the building came down.  
  
And that wasn’t the worst part – the worst part was Toomy _knew he was right_. Knew that trying to date Liz was just an act, just a cover, just a pathetic attempt and appearing normal in the one, sad way when nothing else in his life was normal. And now he was going to suffocate down here underneath this building blinded by concrete dust, deafened, afraid and completely exposed.

The constant scraping of his prostrate was driving him crazy despite his completely inability to breathe (but he could survive so much longer without oxygen than a regular person – not forever, of course, very soon he was going to die) and the sounds above him were frying his brain. There was the scrape of metal on concrete and concrete on metal and something else, something that did not belong, something that did not make sense.

Something _good_. 

He clenched his eyes tight – he couldn’t bear to actually _see_ the dust and concrete that was absolutely going to kill him – and if he couldn’t see then he didn’t have to decide if this stranger, whoever it was, fucking him into the floor (apparently covered with glass, he could feel it digging into his asscheeks) was real or imaginary. He was going to die with a pounding erection, in any case. Not atypical the male of the species, he had read.

  
“Open your eyes.”  
  
Someone was above him, _somewhere_, and maybe they were rescue (but he wasn’t going to be rescued, he was going to die because he was trapped) and maybe they were something else, maybe connected to that _good_ noise he had heard through the deafening ringing in his ears.

“I can’t,” he whispered (whimpered) but he realized, very suddenly, that there WAS someone under the rubble _with_ him, someone on top of him, and he bent his body forward in hopes of rubbing his cock against that other body while simultaneously turning his head as far away from this stranger as he could possibly get…..  
  
“Peter, open your eyes.”  
  
He did, and when he saw the concrete slab of impossible size hovering above him he knew he was going to die here. Alone.  
  
He screamed and threw his arms over his head.  
  
Far away……in another part of the wreckage perhaps, or in another reality, he could hear another voice call his name, and he knew hope was near. Tony _was_ here! Somewhere! Tony would save him!  
  
“Peter…..what? Kid I…..oh fuck, oh **fuck** Petie……”  
  
Something was wrong…. Tony sounded like he was in some kind of trouble (or feeling REALLY good!) and either way, Peter had to find him.

Find him and rescue him.

Because he could, he _remembered_ now. Remembered this dream. Remembered that there was an important part that he _always_ forgot when he was asleep and always remembered when he woke up….. 

**_He had gotten out of the building_**. All by himself. The dream always made him forget that he could, but he knew he could because he _did_. He _was_ strong enough.

And now he was going to do it again.  
  
He tried to turn his head, forcing himself to open his clenched eyes (you can’t save people with your eyes closed!) and find Tony. 

As soon as he figured which way was up.

But nothing made sense. The concrete dust had already dissipated and they were laying in a mess, but not the collapsed-building kind. Tony’s room at the Avengers compound was trashed, definitely, but more of the hire-a-maid variety, not the hire-a-demolition-crew variety. It looked less like Toomy was trying to bury him alive and more like the morning after had been _that_ kind of party.

He was lying on wet carpet, not cold concrete, and what he thought had been glass digging into his asscheeks appeared to be broken record albums - **oh Tony was going to be _pissed_** \- but he couldn’t get off the floor to check because a heavier man was on top of him, but suddenly it didn’t matter because Tony had just _fallen_ on top of him and Peter realized had rescued him after all.  
  
He pulled his sweating, panting friend to him, pressing his lips to the older man’s head and whispering “Tony, oh god, oh god,” over and over again. Peter actually found himself KISSING the man’s head and trying to rock him back and forth, overwhelmed with the mad urge to laugh out loud with relief. Glorious, blessed oxygen was filling up his lungs, oxygen that had been there the entire time (but his damn dreaming brain could never remember) and Peter knew perfectly well that he was giddy and ridiculous. And he didn’t care. Tony also didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Tony was - wait - kissing him back?!

Was he still dreaming? Was Tony really _kissing his face_ and begging forgiveness?  
  
“I’m so sorry, oh fucking hell Peter, oh fuck I tried, gods know I tried, God in Heaven forgive me. I’m so sorry but **fuck** Peter, I’ve wanted you for so _fucking_ long….”  
  
“It’s ok, it’s ok……” Peter said (what else could he say?) He pushed the man’s wet hair out of his face, tried to focus his eyes, tried to make sense of it all. “Tony, what happened to you? What happened to us? You **want** me?”  
  
Tony fulfilled a years-worth of fantasies by kissing Peter squarely on the forehead and leaving his mouth there for a long time, even as he pulled his body away. (Peter couldn’t help but notice that they were both completely nude, but like the oxygen in his lungs that had never really been absent, the absent clothes might also start to make sense in time. Also Tony didn’t seem to mind, nor did he seem to notice that Peter was sporting a huge erection.)  
  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” the man asked, whispered really. His head was turned, his eyes were closed. He sounded heartbroken.

“Dr. Strange told me something and I was supposed to tell you but I couldn’t get your attention and ….. wait we were **_on the roof_** of the compound with Cap and the alien and the others, for the tournament and…..wait…..”

“The Krufe Effle Tournament for the Honor Of Earth,” Tony said, but he sounded like he was describing a funeral. 

In a wooden voice he described the Krufe Effle alien, arriving for the suspicious One-Man-Gladiator tournament hastily rescheduled for the roof of the compound, to be held in front of an audience of all the Heads of State.

“I remember! And….and you said it was a setup, and there would only be Avengers there and to put on your Sunday Best because they would all pose as heads of state to find out what the deal was, and you put out an all-call to anyone nearby and Sam and Nat and Barton and Thor and that Starlord dude you hate so much, they were all on their way…but I got here first and…”

“..and I told you it was too dangerous. **_You weren’t supposed to be there, kid_**…”

“And I was coming to tell you **_I’m an adult_** now and I’m tired of being treated like a teenager when I haven’t been for a year....which did not stop you from introducing me to the alien as the Elected President of the Twinks of Earth and _for the record I am **not **a….”_

“Oh god Peter I didn’t listen to you, you were trying to tell me Strange’s message and … oh god I’m so sorry…”

“I’m just trying to say, you’re not using the word “Twink” right. And I remember you had analyzed the weapons the Krufe guy brought and determined they’d be far more harmful to the alien than to Cap or any of us….Tony, why are we both naked?”

Tony moaned and tried to turn away but Peter wouldn’t allow, it, pulling the man back into his arms (he was stronger than Tony after all, which, of course, meant he did not qualify as a ‘Twink.’ Obviously.)

“OhgodKiddammitforgiveme,” he cried out, pulling Peter into a tight embrace when he realized he wouldn’t be allowed to leave. His voice was breaking. He sounded close to tears as he tried to explain.

“The alien,” he said, rocking Peter back and forth, rocking both of them. Peter combed his fingers through the wet hair – gosh Tony had been sweating a lot - as Tony struggled to finish his sentences. ”The tournament was a setup, just like Strange said. But he sent YOU a message to give to me - about the weapon that Cap was using… oh god Kid this is all my fault....I didn’t listen when you told me…. when I finally understood that Strange wanted Cap to use the POMMEL of the weapon instead of the blade….that’s when I got it. The alien was a sacrifice, Cap was _supposed_ to kill him, because the blood… I called the Sentinels to contain it but…”

”Oh god I remember! The blood...”

”It went everywhere. I jumped in front of you but that just splashed it onto Thor and Starlord. Cap got the worst of it. Barton jumped clear but Nat found her hands covered in it. I sent Sam with Cap to the showers and Barton rushed Nat inside before she even reacted. 

“But you caught some of the splatter on your arm and it started eating through the suit. I was sure we had gotten into the lab on time…”

“Is Cap all right?”

“He was ripping his hair out by the handfuls and saying things I’m pretty sure he’s never going to admit to. Sam has him – I think it would be polite to ask too many questions.

“But you - we came through here to get to the lab sink – you were so calm. You stripped down but I wasn’t satisfied it would be enough. You were washing yourself in the sink. I don’t know why …. I started panicking and I took the suit off to help you with the water…”

“We got out the bucket – I remember – then we just kept dumping buckets of water over each other trying to feel normal again but then…Tony how did we get _here_?”

Tony pulled away enough to looked at the door that connected his room to the lab. His eyes took in the path of knocked-over shelves, then turned to look at the bed.

They had managed to get half-way there.

“Through your priceless vintage record collection, I guess,” Peter answered his own question.

Tony’s face was a centimeter from Peter’s mouth. and even as Peter tried to understand why there seemed to be tears in the man’s eyes he was closing the distance and pressing his lips to the man’s face, feeling the beard scrape his lips, fulfilling even more years-worth of fantasies.

“They’re not as priceless as you think, I just brag a lot about them because I’m an asshole” Tony was whispering. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he turned his mouth half an inch to meet his mouth in a kiss that made Peter’s knees weak.

“You wanted me for so long?” Peter whispered back when a surprised looking Tony came up for air. “That’s what you said, word for word. I had no idea. Is that true?” he asked, but when Tony tried to apologize Peter interrupted him with another kiss.

“Yes, oh _fuck_ Peter yes,” he said finally, and Peter closed his eyes and pulled the man to him, listening to the wonderful words repeated over and over again, words spoken between the kisses placed on his eyes, his lips, his face.  
  
Finally he pulled away to put gentle, trembling hands on the side of Peter’s face and looked at him with intense eyes.  
  
“I’m _glad_ you didn’t know,” he said fiercely. “I didn’t _want_ you to know. I did everything I could to hide it. I’ve spent a great deal of effort making sure **_no one_** knew. You’re a minor, Peter, and you look at me like...”

“_Excuse_ me?! I’ve been 20 years old for three _months _now thankyouverymuch…”

“If you say so, Kid, but…”

“**To_ny_**. You threw me a birthday party extravaganza on a yacht and invited half of New York City. How could you **not** know?”

“**_Because it was important that I forget_**….” he growled through clenched teeth with a ferocity that took Peter’s breath away. “Kid! You’ve been bragging about your hook-ups and I…I know I didn’t exactly spell it out for you but …I **_can’t_** be another hookup to you. My heart can’t take it. And it’s not fair to ask you for anything else….”

Peter interrupted the sentence by wrapping his arms around the man and holding him tight. 

He had to hold the man tight for what he was about to say next.

“Tony, for a billionaire-genius you are a fucking moron.”

“Language…”

“Shut the fuck up about language and listen to me. I’ve been _trying_ to tell you….”

He pulled away to look the man in the face. He tried to gentle his tone – this was mostly his fault – had he ever _explained_ this one at all? Telling Tony exactly how he felt was a herculean task he didn’t think he’d ever be old enough to accomplish. But being naked sitting in a wrecked room in each others arms, this seemed like the time to try.

“I bragged about my hookups because word on the compound was you still thought I was a virgin and that’s why you wouldn’t make the first move. But God Tony, how can you NOT know? _Of course _I’m in love with you.I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I don’t know how you didn’t….I thought I was making a fool out of myself….I thought it was obvious.”

Tony looked at him, eyes filled with relief and concern and pain. 

Of course, all he _said_ was “Are you sure? You sounded pretty mad at me the last time we spoke on the phone.”

Peter closed his eyes for fear of rolling them. “Well yeah, because I found myself on a lavish birthday party on a yacht populated by people I’d never met and I’m wearing this awesome suit and my head is spinning and then Happy shows up to tell me _you’re not coming_. I was really pissed off.” 

Tony dropped his eyes. “Well to be fair there were really good looking people, and all your age, I was hopping you’d hook up with someone handsome and suave and….”

“I was **_planning_** to hook up with someone handsome and suave and sexy, Tony, only he didn’t fucking show up.”

“Wow, you swear a lot since you lost your virginity.”

  
Peter gave up on controlling his eyes and let them roll. “Swearing stimulates the amygdala in the lymphatic system working as a natural component of dealing with frustration and **_you frustrate me._** A lot. I stayed on that damn boat until 5 the next morning Tony….”

He would have said more, certainly there was more to be said, but with Tony’s mouth on his the point seemed to be moot so he gave up and let the man kiss him senseless. 

“Oh God I love you Peter Parker,” Tony moaned when he came up for air. He pulled Peter close again and moaned his confession between kisses placed along his shoulder and neck. “I love you, I shouldn’t and its wrong and it can only end in tears but I can’t fight it anymore. It’s made me treat you badly and I’m not going to let you be with anyone who treats you badly. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you like the plague….like I had the plague. That’s why I’ve been hiding from you like a fucking coward. But I love you. It doesn’t fix anything – it doesn’t fix me – it’s still a wreck but there it is…

“Oh Jesus Christ!” Tony shouted suddenly, pulling away from Peter and digging his hands into his hair, so suddenly and so violently Peter grabbed his wrists for fear he would start pulling it _out_. His eyes were wide and for a horrible moment he looked exactly like Cap had looked before he had started shouting things about Bucky and how they had….well Tony was right, it was probably more polite to forget about what Cap had said altogether.

“This is it, this is it, this is it! This is it? Was this the point? Put all the heads of state on Earth together to be showered with sacrifice alien blood? So they’d all admit their deepest, most carefully guarded secrets, all blurt out their most hidden feelings towards each other?”

“Maybe it was a gift,” Peter murmured, gently trying to pry Tony’s hands away from his head. “Maybe they were trying to create peace on Earth.”

Moving Tony’s hands wasn’t working so he maneuvered around them to kiss Tony on the mouth. He really didn’t give a damn about alien cultures right now, he realized, as they sat in each others arms, kissing and repeating the same three words over and over. Now that he knew that the real reason that Tony had ghosted him for months had been…

“Oh, nope, not working….” Peter called out as Tony started pushing him back down to the floor. As much as he wanted to be back in their original position the broken record albums, which had hardly noticed before, were being crunched to a powder now every time Peter moved.

“…..what?”

Tony was grinning and looking down. Peter looked down too - their movement had brought his erection against the older man’s scared abdomen, which for some reason made Tony chuckle.

“What? Sorry….did I forget to mention I was _really_ hot for you?”

  
"No I'm just impressed," Tony smirked with a low, appreciative growl. "You’re a _machine_, Peter! I _just now_ took care of that.”  
  
“Wait…..when?!”  
  
“Oh, please tell me you remember. You were very willing for _that_. And you were _delicious_…” 

“Wait…._wait_,” Peter cried out, now collapsing back down into the mess, record shards forgotten.

“You mean you successfully………..and I missed it? Oh god this is NOT FAIR!”  
  
“What do you mean ‘successfully?!’ Of course I was successful, I happen to be very good…” but now Peter was hiding his face with both hands and chanting “No no no no” until Tony demanded an explanation.

“Wait, that wasn’t your first blow job, right?”   
  
Peter peeked out from between his fingers. “Maybe?”

“Clarify. _Now_. Twink or no-Twink, I refuse to believe no one’s ever gone down on you before.”

Peter made a frustrated noise behind his hands, then grabbed Tony suddenly by the arms and tried to explain.

“So while we’re admitting to deep hidden secrets because of accidental exposure to alien sex-pollen blood now would probably be a good time to mention that I kinda need to talk to someone about the fact that I’ve been sexually active for a while and I’ve tried out a great deal of things in quite a few positions but the truth is I haven’t actually done certain things with certain people and by certain people I mean anybody and by certain things I mean come.”

He took a deep breath.

“In person I mean. Skyping and phone sex don’t count.”

For once, Tony was speechless.

“I….kind of…..developed a reputation as being into orgasm denial as a kink but the truth is I’m just a lot stronger than anybody and it….makes…..things complicated.”

“So….what you’re saying is…..”

“I’m saying can we _please_ have this conversation on the bed? I’m laying in wreckage and I’d love to explain this weird, wild journey I’ve been on with someone who could _understand_ but you’re sitting in the only vinyl-free spot on the carpet.”

Achieving this became a challenge, as the broken records that crunched harmlessly under Peter’s feet were actually slicing Tony, until Peter had to lift the older man and carry him away from the carnage and deposit him on the bed. Some of his cuts required first aid, and while Peter fetched supplies from the medicine cabinet Tony’s conscience got the better of him and he began to worry about the other Avengers. With some help from a cell phone in his pocket (that he refused to explain) several cameras were accessed while Peter patched up his feet, until Tony was satisfied that everyone on site was physically sound. (It would be up to them to decide if they were ok or not.)

When Peter had cleared the first aid kit from the bed they found themselves calmly facing each other in silence.

“I raped you,” Tony said, finally, quietly. Peter refrained from laughing out loud – the man looked too serious for that – but he did scoff.

“Hardly.

“**_Please_**, Tony,” Peter said more urgently as he watched Tony’s face begin to crumble. “Even if I wasn’t willing – _extremely_ willing – for ages and ages, I’m stronger than you. You _couldn’t_ have forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do.”

“You weren’t yourself. You were clinging to me and babbling about people who weren’t there and saying things that didn’t make sense. I was trying to comfort you but then we fell to the ground and you sort of wrapped your legs around me and…” 

“Hey, no.” Peter said, reaching for Tony’s hands before he used them to cover his face. “Look at me Tony. _You did not hurt me_. I'm telling you the truth and I need you to trust me on this. And there’s no point in you and I being in a committed relationship if we aren’t equals, and if we are equals then that means you trust me. Do you not trust me?”

“Is that….what we’re ….in?”

“Oh, I think….” Peter smiled. “I think we’re morally obliged to be. Otherwise that Krufe Effle alien champion died for nothing, and I don’t want that on my conscience. Do you?”

Tony pulled Peter to him and, after a little negotiation, they were laying down together on the bed, Peter on top, kissing and touching and repeating “I love you’s” all over again. Peter was soon whispering about sex acts he enjoyed and then tragically forgotten about and Tony was expressing willingness to repeat.

But first he took Peter’s face in both hands and pushing him away and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Swear to me I didn’t rape you,” Tony whispered, barely audible. “Swear to me I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I can swear to that. And I can’t believe you did anything to me that I haven’t been dreaming about for a long, long time.”

“I wasn’t sure where I was, I wasn’t even sure I was sure if any of it was real, but when we fell you clung to me and then you let me make love to you, for a moment I thought you were there with me but then…. you screamed. You screamed and tried to hide. What happened? Do you remember?”

Peter closed his eyes and shuttered.

“You do remember.”

Peter opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

There was a longer conversation here, a MUCH longer conversation, about Adrian Toomes and a collapsed building and claustrophobia, not the kind that happens inside buildings but the kind that results from being under people, a lovely problem he had been utterly clueless about until he became sexually active. It was a multi-topic conversation, one that had to cover sexual positions and a lot of experimentation of vertical vs horizontal positions and 90-degree angles. But more than anything he wanted to talk to his friend about the nightmares that always resulted after encounters with human bodies that were too heavy or too close. 

He didn’t want to have that conversation now.

“Throw me a 22nd birthday party on a yacht, and actually show up. If you actually show up, I’ll tell you,” Peter whispered, and Tony agreed to the plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is The Krufe Effle Tournament - Universe 2. In an alternate universe, things occurred differently.
> 
> You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742602


End file.
